Cuddly- A Jasper Fic
by music lover bwg
Summary: Piper Grace liked to cuddle. Unfortunately, Jason wasn't there to cuddle with. He had an emergency to take care of. So when he came back early he was a bit surprised to see Piper laying on their bed and cuddling with Leo. Jasper fic guest starring brotherly Leo. Fluffy cute oneshot! (Platonic/brotherly Leo only.) (Mentions of Calypso but no appearance of cuz well... canon couples.


Author's note: Merry Christmas Eve ya'll. And for those of you who don't celebrate, Happy Tuesday! (It's still Tuesday where I am updating this on the West Coast.)

So this is me playing the pity card. I had a lovely 101.7 F fever (38.72 C I googled that as I don't speak Celsius.) It included the fixings you know hallucinations in the middle of the night and all the good stuff. So instead of my usual plea for reviews this is a pity plea. I was too sick to travel so it's just me and the cat's this Christmas Eve. I've never spent Christmas Eve alone before. I don't like it! So review and make me happeh because I am updating for you while listening to the amazing _Frozen_ soundtrack (Btw if you have not seen it yet, GO WATCH IT!) instead of celebrating.

Oh yeah and thanks to my beta XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX I'd give you muffins but they are covered with my lovely fever/hallucination inducing germs!

This is my third Percy Jackson fic, my second one is on another account. This is my first Jasper. Ok think that's it. I present to you:

Cuddly

The facts: This was written after House of Hades but before Blood of Olympus. This story is written under the assumption that all of our happy couples worked out and all.

Piper Grace liked to cuddle. I guess you could call it a side effect of the giant war. Now her cuddle partner was usually her husband Jason Grace, they don't really do well separated. Unfortunately, Jason wasn't there to cuddle with. He had an emergency to take care of back at Camp Jupiter and would be gone for five days. That was the longest that they had been separated since they had gotten married and neither were taking it well.  
The first night for our dear Piper was plagued by nightmares. The second night she couldn't take it anymore and she was already running on empty.  
Jason wasn't doing so well without her either, he was having serious Piper withdrawal, it wasn't good for his health.

So when he came back three days early and arrived at his bedroom at 9 am he was a bit surprised to see Piper laying on the bed with her back turned to him and cuddling with Leo.

Now Jason was by no means under the impression that there had been an affair going on behind his back. He knew that the love between those two was purely siblingly and that Leo and Calypso were desperately in love.

Unlike Piper, Leo was awake and glaring at Jason. It was a "this is all your fault kind of glare".

Jason in turn arches an eyebrow at him. They seem to have a short conversation involving facial expressions before they turned to whispered words as to not wake the slumbering Piper.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? There was an emergency at Camp Jupiter."

"You know how she gets Jason! And you're back early?! Good to see you back bro."

"Yeah I finished my business early, I couldn't stay away from her for too long."

"She thinks that I'm soft and cuddly, and her own personal heater. This is a blow to my man pride man."

Jason snickers. "She's not the only one who says that bro. Speaking of which, where's Calypso?"

"She's in the strawberry fields, by herself. While I'm here. Cuddling. With Piper. Instead of with her. I'm cuddling. With Piper."  
Leo was doing the Rachel thing with his words. He was also glaring at Jason. At this point Piper woke up and yawned, not knowing that Jason was home. She cuddled closer to Leo.

"Hey beauty queen, guess what?"

"Hmmm?" she replies sleepily. "And don't call me beauty queen."

Leo just rolls his eyes.

"Jason's back."

"Leo! Don't play games with me!"

Leo knew that her heart ached for him and she wasn't appreciating his jokes.

"No I mean it!"

"Leo!" Piper's eyes begin to water and at this point Jason decides to interject with "Aww come on Love, Leo's not that cruel."

"Jason!" Piper turns around. She mini glomps him with hugs and kisses.

Then, she turns around and smacks Leo on the arm, "Valdez, why didn't you tell me that Jason was back?!"

Ok that's it!

Review for the poor sick girl please! I need love and prayers!

Merry Christmas!

P.S

1) Sorry if the formatting is off, and the weird highlighting thing (ha funny word) Idk if you can see the highlighting. I can't turn it off!

2) So I don't write for reviews….but they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and my Percabeth fic got a sad amount of love compared to my other fics and I'm like….I've seen how people review on this fandom! Where's the love?

So if you'd like… (Please) send some love to 10 kisses- my Percabeth fic.

Ok that's it!


End file.
